Sparks
by aboardtheargo
Summary: After the war, Jason's muddled mind was made clear. Reyna meanwhile, lay on a hospital bed. Neither of them ever thought they'd be in this situation, and neither of them ever guessed right how everything would turn out between them. (I needed some more happy Jeyna in my life. i just)


**I don't even know why I ship them in the first place. It's such a bittersweet couple, I can't even. So here ya go! I felt so relieved when I wrote this down. Enjoy. :)**

**Edit: 7/7/2013**

**Okay, so I thought of writing what exactly happened to Reyna before this. The link is right below the ending of the fanfic! The title is 'And So It Was Over'. In Jason's point of view.**

******Link to 'And So It Was Over':** s/9465764/1/And-So-It-Was-Over (Link works. Just copy & paste it.)

* * *

Reyna felt heavy. Something was definitely not right. Screams of panic echoed in the darkness.

"Reyna, I know you're in there."

The daughter of Bellona caught sight of the familiar blue eyes she has been longing for. The look in his eyes made her heart melt and left her confused. What on earth was happening?!

The universe must hate her, because the response was an instant wave of darkness.

* * *

There was a strange sensation. Reyna felt like she had been swallowed by a cloud and she was slowly going up. The first thing she was aware of was the rhythmic beeping beside her. She was suddenly aware of the needles in her arms. When she opened her eyes, she squinted against the brightness. But as soon as her eyes had adjusted, she noticed someone peering out the window. And her heart nearly stopped.

"Jason?"

The boy turned around. His electric blue eyes seemed to brighten, and a smile spread all over his face.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, I am." She didn't mean for the sarcastic-toned reply, but the feeling of betrayal and abandonment resurfaced inside her. For eight freaking months was he gone, comes back, and commends Percy for such a job well done in keeping the camp together for two hours. Plus, not only was he living the good life at Camp Half-Blood, he even got a girlfriend. Reyna no longer cared about who he was dating or what. Those feelings of…whatever it was - were long gone. There was no point in holding on to something that wasn't there.

Jason frowned at her tone and approached her.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"You're mad at me. I know."

"That's nice."

"Reyna, please let me explain."

The pain in his eyes, the regretfulness in his voice…Reyna sighed. There was no way he wasn't going to let her shut him out on what he had to say.

"Make it quick because I feel a headache coming."

Jason nodded and sat facing her.

"Look. When I woke up in that bus and during those eight months I was gone, I thought I remembered everything but I didn't. All I knew was that you were…this girl I worked with, went on quests with, but I couldn't ever explain why I felt the way –"

Reyna groaned mentally. The first part of his explanation was not improving her opinion on him. And gods, she could already see the road of sappiness he was going to take. She was supposedly a good listener, but listening to someone she wanted to slap and punch at the same time was just testing her patience.

"Good lord, just get to your point." She snapped.

"Juno or Hera was holding me back some memories. She needed me to be in a relationship with Piper in order to prove that Greeks and Romans can indeed get along, but it only made things worse. There was no balance and when I got the rest of my memories back after the prophecy was fulfilled and I found out that the ghost who talked to you back in Charleston was actually Venus…I thought that maybe she manipulated you. I was just confused, I thought that you and I were getting somewhere to more than being just friends and after that…I thought you rejected me. It made it easier for me to deny my feelings for you. I thought that they would just go away, but they didn't. It was you all along. When Piper told me she loved me, I wanted to say it back but I couldn't. I couldn't look in her eyes because I wasn't supposed to tell her those words." Jason paused to catch his breath. "Because those three words are meant for you. I love you, Reyna."

Reyna just stared at the boy, processing his words. _I love you, Reyna._ It was too good to ever be true. Her feelings for him resurfaced. She was no longer angry at him. Truth was, she missed him terribly. Jason must have taken her silence as forgiveness because he started leaning in. When his lips were an inch away, he seemed to hesitate as Reyna wasn't reacting. She didn't know how to respond to that, for the gods' sake! But as soon as his lips met hers, her doubts vanished. All she knew that she was on a hospital bed, kissing him. She brought her hands up to either side of his neck and slowly leaned back down. Jason had willingly followed, kneeling there on the side and placing his hands on either side of her.

After what seemed like forever, Reyna pulled away.

"I love you too, Jason."

* * *

Hylla made her way to her sister's hospital room. She was bringing Reyna's favourite bag of jellybeans. She hoped that her little sister was okay. Hylla had been told that her sister was still unconscious, but she surely hoped that he was awake.

The Amazon Queen took a deep breath. Her knuckles had almost touched the door, but luckily she had stopped herself.

Her sister!

That son of Jupiter!

What was _he _doing in there?

According to Hylla's eyesight, Reyna was lying down and that blondewad was on her. Hylla felt her face heat up.

Little sister was not so little anymore.

"Hi. Hylla, right?" Hylla turned to see the Hunter of Artemis girl. Spiky black hair, familiar blue eyes. "I was wondering, where's Reyna's room? Jason went there, I think."

"Ah. So you're Jason's sister?" Hylla asked.

"Thalia. Yeah."

"I see." Hylla took one last glance through the door's glass window. "I think it best that we leave them alone in their…own…lovely Roman world. Care for some ice cream?"

* * *

"Visiting hours are over." The doctor said.

"I'll stay." Jason replied simply.

"Reyna has to rest. When you come back tomorrow, she'll be well and out. And you are no exception from hospital rules, son of Jupiter." The doctor pointed. Agh. It was during times like these that he wished he could use his demigod status for his own benefit.

"Fine." Jason grumbled, standing.

"Good." The doctor said with a nod, closing the door. Jason sat back down again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"I'll see you." Reyna agreed, leaning in to kiss him. He was taken by surprise. With Reyna initiating the kiss, he felt all warm and light inside. She was about to wrap her arms around his neck when out of nowhere, a spark emitted, making Reyna pull away abruptly. The air suddenly smelled of ozone.

"I'll work on that." Jason promised, hoping that he wasn't blushing.

Reyna laughed. There was this twinkle in her eyes that made them look like the night sky. Beautiful, and mysterious at the same time. Like he wanted to know what was beyond that.

"You definitely should."

She started leaning again, but Jason shook his head.

"Nah, I think this is safer." He said. Jason was the one to lean in for the kiss. It was gentle, and sweet, and –

"JASON GRACE, it's bed time!"

The voice made Jason jump away.

"Get out, Thalia!"

* * *

**So? Did anyone like it? Please. Please.**

**I'll beg until my knees break.**

**Remember: Reviews are good motivators.**

**Pwease? :3**


End file.
